Transgenic plants with improved agronomic traits such as yield, environmental stress tolerance, pest resistance, herbicide tolerance, improved seed compositions, and the like are desired by both farmers and consumers. Although considerable efforts in plant breeding have provided significant gains in desired traits, the ability to introduce specific DNA into plant genomes provides further opportunities for generation of plants with improved and/or unique traits. Merely introducing recombinant DNA into a plant genome doesn't always produce a transgenic plant with an enhanced agronomic trait. Methods to select individual transgenic events from a population are required to identify those transgenic events that are characterized by the enhanced agronomic trait.